Wish You Were Here
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Second story in my Ianto and Scott Universe. Slightly different. Based on Avril Lavigne's Song Wish You Were Here. Enjoy and R & R please xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Wish You Were Here (Chp 1)**

**Author's Notes: Oops a few grammar and spelling mistakes here. Sorry xxx **

**Disclaimer: okay so I don't own Ianto and I guess Scott belongs to John and the real world lol. I own the idea tho : ). Does that count ?**

"Hey, how you doing?" Scott asked, hearing his partner sigh on the other end of the phone.

"_I'm bored. When are you back again?"_ Ianto sighed, flicking through channels on the TV.

"Two weeks. And I'm not exactly partying you know." Scott smirked, hearing the quick flickering of voices, presumably from the TV.

"_Can't you just skive and come home early?" _Ianto asked, turning off the TV and walking over to his cds instead.

"Stop walking around, you're starting to annoy me." Scott chuckled softly, the noise making Ianto smile and want his partner even more.

"_Stop it, I miss you and you've been gone for four weeks already and that's not helping."_

"What isn't?" Scott asked confused.

"_Chuckling, it always sends shivers through me."_

Scott purposely chuckled again before giggling.

"_I want you home, Scottie." _Ianto replied, running his fingers along a photo frame of Scott.

"I'll be back soon, Yan. Be patient."

"_I wish you were here."_

"I wish I was there too. Two weeks and I'll be home, baby, I promise."

"_I know. The flat is just so cold and lonely and you know, a gorgeous guy just might find his way into my bed." _Ianto grinned, feigning innocence.

"Oh really, well, a gorgeous guy might find his way into _my_ bed."

"_Along as you invite me too." _Ianto grinned even wider.

"What do you mean? The only gorgeous guy making his way into my bed, with my consent, will be you." Scott smiled softly, wishing the Welshman was there with him.

"_Yeah, I don't think there are any other gorgeous men other than you, oh, actually …" _Ianto cut off as he stared out the window.

"Oi, Mr, you're spoken for remember, behave." Scott replied, trying not to smile.

"_Well, he doesn't know that does he?"_

"Yes, but is he gay?"

"_Mmm, you're probably right, he's probably straight, and with an ass like that …"_

"Cut it out, Mr. All I can imagine now is your brilliant ass."

"_Am I distracting you?"_

"Very much so, Mr Jones-Andrews."

"_I like the sound of that, it's very … oh very, very nice indeed."_

"You're looking out the window again, aren't you?"

"_What where you saying?" _Ianto joked.

"Fine then, I'll leave you to it."

"_Spoil-sport."_

"No, seriously, I've got to go, meeting's about to start."

"_You better call me later."_

"I will, baby, just as soon as I've finished, unless it's too late then I'll call you first thing in the morning."

"_Okay, well I'll talk to you later, darling, love you."_

"I love you too, babe, forever. Bye, Yan."

"_Bye, Scottie."_

And with that Scott rung up and again Ianto was met with the silence of the flat.

It was only five in the afternoon but Ianto decided to go to bed for a while until Scott rang.

x..x

Scott pulled out his phone at eight, hitting the speed dial and listening to the tones before the phone hit the answer phone.

He dialled again and waited. He did this three times before giving up.

He was only ringing Ianto to tell him that he would be working later but it meant that he could be home a week earlier. It wasn't much sooner but it would do.

"Mr Andrews, is everything alright?" A young architect asked, slightly concerned.

Scott recognised him from the meetings but hadn't managed to catch his name.

"Actually, no, I can't get my partner on the phone. I spoke to him earlier and he asked me to ring him later."

"Oh, so you're gay andspoken for." The young man didn't hide his disappointment.

"Yes, been together nearly four years and had a civil partnership nearly two years ago now."

"Oh, well, I'm happy for you."

"You seem a little disappointed." Scott smiled sweetly.

"Well, you are pretty … handsome."

"I thought you were going to stop at pretty for a second there." Scott giggled.

"I'm not that gay, honest. A handsome guy like you though I should of guessed you'd either be straight or taken."

"I'm Scott Andrews." Scott held out a hand to the young man.

"Iain Matthews." He replied, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. So I'm guessing you're single then."

"Yeah, had a guy but he cheated on me with my best mate. Who always told me he was straight."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, we're mates now, believe it or not." Iain smiled, more of a reassurance than happiness.

"Good, could I … get your number? I mean, we seem to have a lot in common, you know, us both being architects."

"And gay." Iain giggled.

"Yeah, that too." Scott smiled back.

"Mr Andrews, Mr Matthews, the meeting is about to start." Another business looking man announced.

"Shall we go in?" Scott offered.

"Yes, we shall." Iain smiled and followed Scott into the boardroom.

**Sorry but I hate it when I write a story and there's spelling and grammar mistakes, it makes me feel like an idiot. Anyway, hope you liked it xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wish You Were Here (Chp 2)**

**Author's Notes: Okay second chapter. Sorry I had like 5 pages and no intention of just cutting the story short. Enjoy xxx **

**Disclaimer: okay so I don't own Ianto and I guess Scott belongs to John and the real world lol. I own the idea tho : ). Does that count ?**

Ianto awoke and grabbed his phone from the bedside table.

Three am and four missed calls.

"Damn." Ianto said aloud.

He also noticed a text.

_Hey babe, I'm hoping you're okay and you've just fell asleep due to boredom lol. I've tried calling you babe but you didn't answer. Anyway, I love you baby. Call you again tomorrow morning xxxxx_

Even seeing the 'lol', Ianto knew that Scott was worrying about him.

He clicked the reply button, knowing that Scott probably wouldn't reply at this time.

_Hey darling, yeah I went for a 'quick' nap at 5 until you called again. Sorry I missed your calls and worried you. Hope it wasn't an emergency. Come home soon ! And I love you too, babe, more than you know. Can't wait for your call xxxxxxx_

He placed the phone back down on the bedside table and walked to the bathroom for a glass of water.

He heard his phone buzz and quickly but carefully ran back to his bed, placing the water down carefully.

_Am so glad you're okay babe. Next time just take up a hobby lol. No it wasn't an emergency, there was something I was going to tell you but I'll keep it a surprise. Going to be working late though babe, so you might be getting late nite texts lol xxxxxx_

Ianto smiled at the surprise part but wasn't too keen on the idea of Scott working late.

He placed the phone back down and sipped his water, before setting it back down and curling back up in bed.

x..x

"Morning, babe." Ianto greeted cheerfully.

"_Nice to hear your voice, babe."_

"Nice to hear yours too."

"_How are you, sleepy?"_

"A lot better now, thanks, Scottie. Anyway, what's this surprise?"

"_If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"_

"Tell me, please."

"_Nope."_

"Now you're just being mean."

"_Yep."_

"I still miss you."

"_And I still miss you, but telling me all the time isn't going to get me home any quicker, sweetie. I have to work."_

"I know, I just want you home. I'm bored and want my bed buddy back."

"_So I'm just your bed buddy now, am I?"_

"Yep, just like I'm your hot water bottle."

"_I wanna hug you right now, I miss coming in at night and cuddling up with you."_

"Me too, babe. I still wanna know this surprise as well."

"_Let it go, you'll find out soon enough. Promise."_

"Fine." Ianto sighed softly.

He wasn't usually like this but Scott had only supposed to be away for two weeks but the project had been delayed due to bad weather. Now, four weeks later, Scott was still there and there was still two weeks to go.

"_I've got to go babe, I'll call you in a couple of hours. Be awake this time." _Scott smiled, regretting having to end the call with his partner.

"I will, I've gotta do some shopping anyway." Ianto smiled back, picking up a cushion and throwing it onto the chair.

"_About five, okay."_

"No problem, talk later, babe."

"_Yeah, later, baby." Scott replied softly, slight disappointment in his voice._

"Love you." Ianto replied, before suddenly the call ended.

Ianto told himself that Scott hadn't heard him but he couldn't help but wonder if he might be tired of him saying it.

Scott could have sworn Ianto had said something and had wished he'd told Ianto he loved him.

Scott felt bad because most of the time Ianto said it first. It was almost as though he had become accustom to saying it in order for it to be true.

"Mr Andrews, I hope you don't mind but some of the other representatives and architects are a little late. Just another five minutes or so." The business man from the meeting informed him.

"That's fine, yeah." Scott replied with a smile, almost immediately pulling out his phone.

He had to text Ianto and tell him what had happened.

_Hey babe, did you say something before a hung up ? I'm sorry if you did, I was due to go into a meeting but some of the reps and architects are a little late so I have 5 mins. Anyway, just wanna say I love you, babe. And I'll see you soon xxxxxxxx_

x..x

Ianto was just getting dressed to go out, he hadn't been bothered to change out of his pyjamas as there was really no need to anymore. Even when Scott was home, they would stay in bed til ten.

Suddenly his phone buzzed and slid across the coffee table.

Running in with his shirt unbuttoned, Ianto snatched up the mobile and opened the text.

Ianto smiled sweetly, sending a text back, hoping Scott wasn't in the meeting yet.

_It's okay, babe. Nothing to worry about and I love you too. And I better see you soon : ) xxxxxxx_

Scott received Ianto's text just before he stepped into the meeting. As he read it, a smile appeared in his face and he quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

Iain was sat at the huge table and gestured to a seat next to him, Scott gratefully sat down and smiled at Iain sweetly.

**Okay, little weird at the end there but hey, I loved. Against my better judgement I'm ending this chapter here and doing another one. The last hopefully : ) xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wish You Were Here (Chp 3)**

**Author's Notes: Okay third and final chapter. Enjoy xxx **

**Disclaimer: okay so I don't own Ianto and I guess Scott belongs to John and the real world lol. I own the idea tho : ). Does that count ?**

One Week Later

It was three am and Ianto heard a noise that awoke him. He sat up in bed, trying to hear what the noise was. When he couldn't determine it, he curled up under the covers and pretended to ignore it.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and a bag was dropped to the floor. Ianto reached over to the bedside table for his mobile to ring Scott.

The figure sat down on the bed and leaned over Ianto, placing his hand on top of his and squeezing gently.

He leaned in and whispered in Ianto's ear, "Hope I didn't scare you, baby, told you I'd see you soon. I was actually hoping to be a little earlier but I guess coming into to find a gorgeous, naked body in my bed was a nice welcome."

"Scott, you scared the living hell out of me." Ianto replied, finally letting out a breath and turning round to face his partner, their faces inches apart.

Scott manoevered himself into a lying position, placing his hand on Ianto's cheek and kissing him softly.

"I missed you, so much."

"I missed you too, Scottie, and even though you did nearly give me heart attack, I'm glad you're here."

"So am I. I'm gonna get a quick shower then I'll be back, okay." Scott quickly kissed Ianto again, before his warmth disappeared and Ianto curled further under his covers.

"Wanna join me? After all, I have been gone for five weeks …"

In a flash, Ianto threw the covers back and ran to the bathroom to join Scott.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Scott replied, kissing Ianto softly and pulling him under the hot spray of the shower.

"Like you said, it's been five weeks. And I've missed you."

"I know, you told me." Scott smiled as he began kissing Ianto's neck.

"Scott … Scott … cut it … ow … you bit me."

"Mmm." Came Scott's muffled replied as he continued to nibble Ianto's neck.

"Less of the teeth." Ianto tried to detest, but instead showing how much it turned him on.

"You love it really, I can tell." Scott's head shot up as he replied before his teeth found their way back to a sensitive spot on Ianto's neck.

"Scott …" Ianto gasped, now not even pretending to hide his aroused tone.

"Hi." Scott looked up at Ianto with a sly grin.

"I hate you. If you've left a mark, I swear."

"You swear what?" Scott's grin grew wider.

Ianto roughly pushed Scott against the cold wall of the shower cubical. He kissed him hard and ran his hands over the muscles of Scott's chest and arms. He'd waiting five weeks to hold his partner in his arms and he wasn't just going to waste away the time.

Reaching round and squeezing his bum hard, Scott moaned into Ianto's lips, causing Ianto the break the kiss.

"Miss me that much?"

"Course."

"Wow, you look so hot naked."

"You forgot?"

"No, I just missed it. Dreams aren't quite like the real thing." Scott grinned wickedly, causing Ianto to playfully slap him on the arm.

"I love you, you know."

"Course I know, Scott."

"Just thought I'd tell you. You always seem to say it first. You don't have to have any doubts about how much I love you, you know."

"I know, don't worry. But I think it might be time for bed now."

"So, not tired then?" Scott raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Maybe tomorrow, it's late, Mr Andrews."

"Mmm, morning sex, sounds great, Mr Jones."

"You're unbelievable." Ianto replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'd be boring if I wasn't."

"Well, that's true." Ianto replied, quickly jumping out of the shower and into the bedroom.

"Cheeky bloody mare." Scott muttered, snatching up a towel for himself and Ianto.

Ianto sat on the edge of the bed giggling like a little boy and smiled when Scott walked in still naked.

"Oi, cheeky, towel, let's not get the bed wet." Scott threw the spare towel at Ianto's face.

"Thought that's how you liked it." Ianto turned to Scott to see him wrapping the towel round himself.

"Careful, Mr." Scott replied, climbing onto the bed and curling into Ianto.

"Am I gonna get punished?" Ianto grinned.

"Definitely." Scott smiled, leaning over and kissing Ianto's neck in the same place as before.

Ianto moaned softly as teeth connected with his neck and began working the skin.

"Did I mention I hate you?" Ianto whispered, relaxing into the touch of Scott's hand on his thigh.

"Yep. And I just wanna say, I love you too." Scott grinned into Ianto's neck and Ianto couldn't help but smirk.

"Come on, Mr, I told you it's time for …" Ianto was cut off as Scott bit down on the skin of his neck.

"What?" Scott looked up at Ianto and smiled before leaning in to kiss his lips softly.

"I have a mark, don't I?" Ianto smiled as Scott pulled away.

Scott inspected Ianto's neck and smiled at his handy work.

"You might have, just a little mark." Scott grinned evilly.

"That's it." Ianto replied, flipping Scott over and immediately biting at his neck.

He eventually left a mark on his neck, shoulder and chest.

He smiled wickedly and saw Scott chewing his bottom lip.

"What's up?" Ianto asked worriedly.

"You don't realise how much I want you right now." Scott smiled softly, his eyes sparkling.

"Tomorrow, babe. Promise, now though, it's bedtime." Ianto replied, leaning over and kissing Scott's lips.

Scott kissed back harder, running his hand through Ianto's still wet hair.

He pulled away slightly.

"Get yourself dry, baby, okay, I don't want you getting ill."

"Then get yourself dry too, and stop worrying about me so much, darling. I'm okay." Ianto gave a reassuring smile.

"You'll have to get up then." Scott grinned, pressing his warm hands to Ianto's chest.

Ianto stood up and rubbed his hair roughly before pulling out his pyjama bottoms and throwing Scott's his pyjama bottoms.

"Thanks, Yan."

"No problem, Scottie."

Ianto climbed into bed while Scott switched off the lights.

Scott climbed into bed and cuddled up to Ianto, resting his head on his chest.

"Love you, baby, with all my heart."

"Love you too, sweetie, with all of mine."

**Oops, I forgot about more Iain. Let me know if you would like another chapter about why Scott wanted his number and if you do and I can manage to (between five assignments due in in three weeks) I'll write another chapter. Shouldn't take me long actually as I had the idea in my head as soon as I added him in xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wish You Were Here (Chp 4)**

**Author's Notes: Okay I decided to write another chapter. Purely because my assignments and the lack of help one of my tutors is giving me are driving me mental and I'm honestly nearly in tears (too much stress at college and not enough stress-relief time, my stories, drawings and poems are the only things stopping me from screaming at my tutor. No, you didn't need to know any of that but my little rant made me feel a little better). Anyway enjoy xxx **

**Disclaimer: okay so I don't own Ianto and I guess Scott belongs to John and the real world lol. I own the idea tho : ). Does that count ?**

Scott awoke with the sun streaming through the window and practically blinding him.

"Morning, babe." Ianto replied, placing down a steaming cup of coffee on the bedside table.

"Morning, love. Close the curtains when you come back to bed will you." Scott smirked.

"I would, darling, but it's half ten and time to get up, Mr."

Scott groaned and rolled over, his face hidden by his pillow.

"Oi." Ianto said, picking up one of the pillows and hitting Scott in the back.

Scott groaned again.

"Come on."

"Okay." Scott mumbled.

Scott's phone buzzed so Ianto snatched it up quick.

"Iain?"

Scott's head shot up. "Yan, it's not …"

"Is he cute?" Ianto asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"You what?"

"He is. Nice."

"What? You know normal partners would get jealous and have an argument, why did I pick the exception to the rule?"

"Very cute then."

"Yes, he's cute. But you are beautiful." Scott replied, standing up and bringing Ianto into his arms.

"I don't feel threatened, you know?"

"I know."

Ianto flicked open the phone, "Hello, Scott's extremely gorgeous, sexy and damn hot partner here."

"_Oh, so you must be Ianto then."_

"Scott's mentioned me?" Ianto asked, genuinely surprised.

"_Of course. He wouldn't stop talking about you."_

"I have him well trained." Ianto smirked at Scott.

Scott just shook his head and fell back onto the bed in disbelief.

"_I'm sorry to call but the one thing Scott didn't say was why he actually wanted my number."_

"Scott, why did you want Iain's number?"

Scott muttered something incomprehensibly.

"Iain, can I ask you a serious question?"

"_Yes." _Iain sounded worried.

"Are you cute? Or should I say, do you find yourself attractive?"

"_Erm, well, er."_

"Scott?"

"Yes, he's cute, get over it already." Scott sighed, a smiled forming on his lips.

"Scott thinks you're cute." Ianto informed Iain.

"_Er, well. Mm, that's nice."_

"Where do you live, Iain?"

"_London, originally. But funnily enough, I'm coming up to Wales today."_

"What time you getting here for?"

"_About two, why?"_

"Tell you what, text us the hotel you're staying in and we'll come pick you up."

"_Excuse me?"_

"Tea, tonight, seven, okay."

"_Mm, yeah, okay."_

"Good lad." Ianto smiled.

"_I'll let you get back to Scott then. Bye, Ianto, nice talking to you and see ya tonight."_

"Yep, bye, Iain."

Ianto placed the phone back down on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed, cuddling into Scott's side.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Plan?" Scott asked innocently.

"Iain?"

"Oh, well, you know, Louis, next door?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's single, isn't he, I was thinking seeing as he's moving to London soon, why not set him up with Iain."

"Aww, look at you playing Cupid."

"Stop it."

"No, I think it's cute."

"Here we go."

"Let's invite Louis too. Then he can meet Iain."

"Fine, and while we're at it we'll just invite all the other lonely hearts out there."

"Ssh, Scottie."

"Mmm."

"Come on, time for breakfast."

"Alright then."

x..x

"Sit down, you've been running round all morning."

"I'm making coffees."

"I don't care, sit down." Scott replied, grabbing his partner's hand and dragging him into the living room.

"You're always like this."

"I know you are, and I wanna tell you that I'm making tea tonight, no excuses or exceptions."

"Scott."

"No, Ianto, you don't have run around after everyone anymore. Is that all Jack wanted you for?"

"Scott, calm down. I don't mind." Ianto replied, spinning his partner round and pulling him into his arms. "You're getting worked up again."

"I know, I just don't want you acting like the butler."

"I'm not, I just like being a good host."

"We both live here, you don't need to be host." Scott replied, trying not to smirk.

"Okay, just stay calm, alright."

"I'm sorry."

"No need. Oh, I love you, you daft bugger." Ianto replied, kissing Scott softly.

"I love you too."

"Good, now go and finish the coffees."

"What?"

"You told me stop rushing round, the coffees won't make themselves. Go."

"Cheek."

"Yep, I have four."

"Smart arse."

Ianto smirked in reply then flopped onto the couch.

**Okay I'll end it there, slightly longer than intended. Think I'm going to carry this on as a sequel. Just to be awkward. Enjoy xxx**


End file.
